


Pitfalls and Benefits

by historicallyredacted (lockandkey)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Probably a oneshot, everyday life of poor unfortunate soul frank zhang, no really it is all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lockandkey/pseuds/historicallyredacted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them dating may, at times, be a bit of a challenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitfalls and Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Shortie fic in an AU headcanon of mine, mostly just because I wanted to have a softer sweeter canon mostly compliant domestic type story. Maybe i'll add more in the general timeline of this AU, but I don't have any intentions to do so right away (..granted I said that about Caged too)
> 
> this ended up being mostly world buildy and I don't care.

  
  
  


  
Frank's day started with a kick, unfortunately in a very literal way.  
  
Waking up had always been a bit of a chore, since going to bed..and certain activities in bed tended to be far more enjoyable.   
  
The three of them all slept in very different ways, and this caused somewhat of a divide and logistical nightmare to handle.  
  
Frank liked to sleep on his back or side, on a firm mattress, in a cool bedroom. Simple, clean. _Easy_.  
  
Leo curled into a ball, taking up both nearly no room while also taking up a large portion of it simultaneously, the average bed did not count on the sleeping individual being in ball format instead of log. He didn't care about the temperature of the room, as Leo had the benefit of radiating his own personal source of heat, but thankfully could fall asleep just about anywhere so mattress firmness really didn't matter.  
  
Hazel, on the other hand, preferred a mattress that was more pillow than bed. She liked a warmer room, yet still managed to steal all of the blankets within sight. Some may have thought, Leo being the more hyperactive of them that he would be more likely to flail at night....they were still technically right, but Hazel really took the crown. It was a close match, because Leo was more likely to..kick someone directly in the stomach or side, where as Hazel was more likely to sprawl and snore and drool across more than just her own pillow. Sometimes she was a danger to herself, and would twirl herself and her blankets into a cocoon before spilling right off the edge of the bed.   
Once they tried having her sleep in the middle of the bed, between her two boys, but it tended to end with her accidentally kicking the two of them out.  
  
For the normal run of the mill threesome, maybe that would simply just be a sort of annoying shrug off scenario, but they weren't normal people.   
They were demigods.  
When Frank hit the floor, he was up in a millisecond, grabbing a weapon and shouting in Latin. When Leo hit the floor, he burst into flames. They lost many a high threadcount bedsheet because of this.   
Hazel rarely slept in the middle anymore.   
  
Frank sat up slowly, side aching, looking at his partners with an expression he wore more often than he'd like to around the people he loved the most. Leo liked to call it the, 'I'm too Canadian to hit you, but I want to' look, which _shockingly_ usually ended in him getting hit upside the head.   
Leo was still asleep in his little ball, but the offending foot that had kicked Frank was stuck out, and was entirely unrepentant for it's crimes. Leo was not a short person, (though maybe for demigod standards), but he was still quite slight and skinny; this left his thin legs a bit long and gangly and prone to accidentally twitching and booting his boyfriend and girlfriend in delicate regions.   
Hazel was also likely still asleep, although it was a tougher call, since it was nearly impossible to see her face..or really any part of her besides hair. Frank assumed she had legs and arms sticking off the side of the bed, but she had wrapped blankets so around her that he couldn't actually see for himself. He could catch the faintest glimpse of chestnut cheek, but otherwise a wide cloud of cinnamon toned hair blanketed her face.  
  
Frank looked at the clock, and back at the bed, and back at the clock again.   
He had another hour before his and Hazel's alarm went off, but there was just no chance Frank'd be able to fall back asleep so quickly.   
So he sighed, and got up, and plodded downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
They lived in New Rome, Camp Jupiter; not so surprisingly since Frank and Hazel worked there, but it wasn't as though Leo was far separated from his own Greek cohorts. Not only was there a sizable Greek population in Camp Jupiter now, but after figuring out the whole dying and coming back to life, Leo needed a new challenge.. and took on the Labyrinth. It took a few years, but Leo, Annabeth, and Calypso discovered a way to change the Labyrinth to their specifications, which opened up a form of extremely fast travel between Camp Jupiter and Camp Half Blood (and a few other places Frank would rather not think about so early in the morning.)   
  
So now with paths more open, Frank continued to act as Praetor...but they weren't teenagers anymore. He was a military leader, and a teacher. In the community, he was really only second to Reyna, which hadn't changed in nearly 10 years. Not that he minded, Frank never really cared about the politics, but he loved his work.  
When he had arrive in Camp Jupiter, the military..the cohorts, they were advanced but not set up to deal with the world they were about to experience. They needed experienced adults, they needed teachers. Frank worked with the whole of Camp Jupiter, he taught legionnaires in their twenties. _Thi_ s was the military, the Cohorts he knew growing up were more like a...rather deadly training camp.   
  
Hazel, similarly, taught. She taught at the college, here in New Rome and the smaller school in Camp Half Blood. There was a lot of teaching, since now their community was actually growing and expanding and actually aging to adulthood with less threat of frequent death.   
New Rome had always had a few, enough to have had a small but stable population of adult demigods, but this was a completely different scale. It was a completely different group of kids too. It wasn't uncommon to teach not just Roman demigods, but Greek and occasionally Egyptian magicians as well.  
The older, more experienced demigods had a huge role to play in teaching the newer generations of demigod kids, as well as dealing with the fact there were more babies of demigod couples, sometimes that of two different groups.  
Like most Roman kids, while they may have a job outside of the military, it was hard to completely separate themselves from the lifestyle. Hazel taught History, and taught Magic. She also regularly trained Cohorts and Greeks in cavalry related combat. She volunteered for it, until Reyna decided it was about time she got paid for her work.  
Hazel never ceased to impress Frank, and seeing her drooling an ocean into her pillow didn't change that.  
  
Leo didn't exactly...have a ' _job_ '. He had shops, ones he co-owned with Calypso (but she did most the actual running of them). He had bunkers, he had garages filled with things, and he had more than one giant mechanical dragon monster. He built, he tinkered, he was more than happy to help out at any Camp or Nome. He worked here and there, rebuilding and improving.  
... But if anyone were to ask what his job was, Leo would just laugh and wrap an arm around their should before continuing on a long tale of complete and utter bullshit.   
  
Frank and Hazel were Roman, they liked their routines and order. Leo was Greek. He was chaotic, in the best way of course.   
(...Except that time when he was 18 and got possessed by a certain Egyptian God, in which Chaos was definitely _not_ a plus. )  
  
Frank was done with a fairly traditional breakfast, and reading the paper, when he heard the ring of their alarm followed by the sound of shuffling feet. Moments later Hazel appeared in the kitchen, in askew pajamas and hair in the same exact shape it had been when she had been asleep.  
  
“You're up early,” Hazel commented, making her way around the kitchen table to kiss Frank in greeting. He smiled against her lips, not even morning mouth would make kissing Hazel unpleasant.   
  
“A bit,” Frank mumbled.  
  
“Leo, or me?” She asked knowingly, eyes twinkling. No guilt. A few years ago, she might have felt bad about it, not anymore.   
  
“Leo. Got me right in the spleen this time, I think.” Hazel smiled, looking just barely sympathetic to his pain.  
  
“It's not fair is it? He gets to sleep in later than us too.”  
  
“You're usually not the one he kicks,” Frank said accusingly, to which Hazel looked very nearly sheepish about.   
  
“In all fairness, I kick him too.” Hazel offered, which Frank snorted off, moving to pour her a cup of coffee. The difference was Leo wouldn't wake up unless he was kicked off the bed, and sometimes not even then. Same said if Leo were to accidentally boot Hazel. They were wickedly deep sleepers, granted Leo in particular didn't use to be.  
  
“Nice try. Milk and sugar?” Frank asked, already knowing the answer, but it was part of the routine all the same.   
  
It was another half hour before Leo more or less tripped down the staircase, eyes focused on the pot of coffee. His fingers twitched a few times towards the liquid, but they had a routine. Much like Hazel had, he first went to his partners and kissed them good morning, before all of darting to the coffee pot.   
  
“Me or Hazel?” Leo asked Frank, while nursing his cup of black joe.   
  
“You. With the kicking, in the study, with Miss Scarlet.”  
  
“Was that a Clue joke? Now I'm glad I kicked you.” Leo sniggered over the steaming brim. Suddenly his expression turned serious.  
“I didn't hit the boys, right?”   
  
Hazel started to laugh, before looking towards Frank with feigned concern.  
  
“No,” Frank said, ears turning red. “They're-..everything is fine and fully functional.”  
  
“You had time to check?” Hazel grinned, and Frank was pretty sure Leo was rubbing off on her in an unfortunate way.   
  
By the afternoon, when the lunch bell rang, Frank was already looking forward to a quiet meal. He had had to reprimand more than one 18 year old who had a bad case of big fish little pond, after having recently left the Youth Legionnaires. They were the kids who thought they knew everything because they had been on a few missions, and had managed fairly high positions in their own Cohorts. Kids these days were cocky, just because they hadn't lived through any recent apocalyptic catastrophes. Back in Frank's day, you weren't even done with puberty before something was threatening to destroy the world. It was aggravating to say the least.  
So, when Frank saw his beautiful girlfriend standing in his office floor, talking to a few people, quite obviously holding a few lunch bags, he just about ran over and kissed her then and there.   
  
Then something outside exploded, because such was his life.  
  
“Leo?” Hazel asked, looking towards the direction the blast had seemingly come from. Which, just so happened to be in the direction Leo's shop was in. A coincidence, _surely_.  
  
“If I hadn't known him since I was 15, I'd be worried.” Frank sighed, waving off a few general procedures to a colleague.  
  
“Uh, Sir? Praetor Ramirez-Arellano called,” an intern popped his head in the door, looking barely worried. That particular intern had worked for Frank for a few months already, and was growing number to any oddities by the day.  
  
“Did she?” Frank turned, eyebrows raised, feigning amazement at the statement.  
  
“She said Sadie Kane was on campus, and ..I quote, 'thought to give you a heads up'.” Frank's intern made air quotes and everything, very impressive.   
  
“Oh,” Hazel said happily, being friendly with the Egyptian girl.  
  
“Oh.” Frank groaned, already seeing the paperwork that was surely to come.   
  
Sadie had become friends with Leo nearly instantly after the two met, which meant horrible things for everyone else. They were both funny, clever and sarcastic. They had a tendency to accidentally destroy things, and both happened to be dating two people. (Well, two in one body, in Sadie's case.)  
Everyone had hoped Annabeth would be more of an inspiration on the younger girl. They were wrong.   
  
Regardless, at least Frank knew what to expect when he arrived at Leo's still smoking shop. His boyfriend was animatedly talking to the blonde girl, who had a dark grin on her face that would give anyone war flashbacks.   
  
“Leo,” Hazel called, looking as though the smoldering shop around her wasn't a worry. Well, it probably _didn't_ worry her, she was dating Leo after all.   
  
“Hazel, Frank!” Leo turned and yelled, a bit too loudly. Fireproof he was, blast proof.. his hearing was not.   
  
“My loves! Don't worry, it was perfectly contained! Right, Sades?”  
  
“Half of a tree is on fire, Leo.” Frank said, hands on his hips. Admittedly, that was actually fairly contained for them.   
  
“Only half?” Sadie asked, looking mildly affronted. “Well, we've got to work on that then.”  
  
“Lunch first,” Hazel said firmly, brushing a piece of shrubbery out of Leo's curls, and no one argued.  
  
By the end of the work day, Frank had managed to push a good deal of paperwork onto his assistant, and his intern. He felt no shame in this, not even if the reason for the paperwork happened to be his boyfriends fault.   
..Maybe a bit of guilt, but he'd get Leo to bake cookies or something. Leo made good cookies.   
  
Sadie had thankfully left by then, off to Camp Half Blood with whatever new thing she and Leo had thought up. It was a brief respite, but a good one none the less.  
  
Dinner was brilliant, as always, and benefited by the fact that by the end of the day Frank was exhausted. Not physically, no, it was a mental exhaustion that weighed him down. While Hazel and Leo talked over their days, Frank ate. Food was energy, and good food was nearly a religious experience.  
  
Food, however, did not beat getting a good nights sleep. Frank was eager to crawl into bed and promptly pass out, and who knows, maybe this time he'd actually sleep until his alarm went off. Highly unlikely, but a man could dream.   
Hazel and Leo seemed to sense that Frank was about 5 minutes away from falling asleep at the kitchen table (which he had done before) and ushered him upstairs and out of his work clothes. He was asleep almost the moment his head hit the pillow.  
  
That is, until about an hour before his alarm was scheduled to go off, his phone rang out a shrill cry.  
  
Blurry eyed, Frank clumsily grabbed around for the mobile phone on his side table.   
  
“Hullo?” He sighed into the receiver, nothing good ever came from 5am phone calls.   
  
“ _Frank, Sadie Kane is here and she brought something with her. Things happened. We're going to need a bit of help._ ” Annabeth's voice filtered through, sounding just about as exhausted and Frank's did. Frank was starting to sit up when the phone was grabbed from his hands.  
  
“Hey, Annabeth. I'll be over in a bit, yeah, don't worry about it. I mean, yeah you should probably worry about it, but it probably isn't permanent. I know that's not reassuring, but I don't really do reassuring very well.” Leo slid out of bed around Frank, still speaking to Annabeth. He paused momentarily to push Frank back down into a laying position.  
  
“Go back to bed, I got this.” He winked, and walked out of the room.   
  
That was nice and all, Frank thought, but there wasn't a good chance of him falling back asleep before 6.  
  
“Frank?” Hazel called, turning over in her cocoon of blankets.   
  
Frank turned over onto his side to look at her properly, “yeah?”  
  
“We talked to Reyna yesterday. You don't have to go into work until 10 today. Go back to bed, okay? Get some sleep, you really need it.”  
  
There were definitely some pitfalls living with and dating Hazel and Leo, but Frank wouldn't trade them for the world.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (I kind of have this headcanon that Leo gets possessed with some frequency, and that it is very troublesome for everyone around him especially Piper, because you know they'd have to call her up and get her to charm speak everyone out of another apocalypse.)


End file.
